<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten Credits a Dance by annieofalderaan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594856">Ten Credits a Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieofalderaan/pseuds/annieofalderaan'>annieofalderaan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, F/M, some canon divergence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:03:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieofalderaan/pseuds/annieofalderaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coruscant's entertainment district was where everyone went for excitement; drinking, gambling, debauchery. But that was not Tarkin's idea of a good time. However, his mind could possibly be changed after meeting a beautiful dancer...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilhuff Tarkin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ten Credits a Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing anything involving Tarkin, so I hope I got aspects of his personality right. I love the Star Wars movies but I'm not as familiar with the rest of the canon in the expanded universe, so maybe there's a bit of canon divergence to be found here. Both Vero and Litah are original characters, and Litah will be appearing again in a different story of mine...if I ever get around to writing it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away… </em>
</p>
<p>There were many places on Coruscant where one could go to find entertainment. The Uscru District’s lower levels were the most popular, full of bars for drinking and socializing, and casinos for gambling and sports-betting. Visitors traveling from across the galaxy came to see it, and this night was no exception.</p>
<p>It had been Vero’s idea. Gram Vero, a senator from Eriadu, had convinced his friend and political ally, Governor Wilhuff Tarkin, to accompany him to the entertainment district. An evening of drinking and gambling was not usually Tarkin’s idea of a good time; he devoted all of his free time to his job. But Vero had made a night full of debauchery sound somewhat inviting, and so he decided to come along.</p>
<p>“Wil, you’re too uptight,” Vero said as they entered the Outlander Club, one of the most popular night-spots in the district. “We’re going to find you a woman tonight. Buy her a drink. Have a good time.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to come here,” Tarkin protested. “I have a lot of work to be done.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you know that’s <em> exactly </em>why we’re here?” Vero said, grinning. “Forget about work for a night! I know I will.”</p>
<p>Vero was a short, stocky man with receding, blond hair, on its way to turning gray. He had been a senator longer than Tarkin had been governor, and even though he had a wife at home on Eriadu, he had a love of beautiful women.</p>
<p>“They always have gorgeous girls working here.”</p>
<p>“And what use would I have for some Coruscant whore?” Tarkin snapped.</p>
<p>“Now, now, Wilhuff,” the older man said, placing a hand on the governor’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll see, as I have, that this can be quite enjoyable. Look—” He pointed to someone across the room. “—there’s a very pretty girl. Do you like what you see?”</p>
<p>Tarkin looked in the direction Vero pointed in, and his eyes met a stunning woman standing alone on the other side of the room. She was tall and thin, with pale skin and dark hair piled up on her head in an intricate style. She wore a silver dress and long white gloves, and was staring off into the distance, at no one person or thing in particular. If he was going to be forced into spending time with a woman, perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if he spent it with this one.</p>
<p>“I’ll go and talk to her for you,” said Vero. He crossed the room and approached her. “Excuse me, miss. My friend over there—” (here, he pointed to Tarkin) “—he’s, ah, he’s a bit shy. But he would like to get to know you, perhaps dance or buy you a drink.”</p>
<p>“He’s cute,” the woman said with a smile, looking in Tarkin’s general direction. Of course, she said that about all the men who took an interest in her. Complimenting successful men came with the territory. But they were usually too flattered by her to notice.</p>
<p>“Come on, Wilhuff!” Vero shouted, loud enough that other people turned to see what he was yelling about, which embarrassed Tarkin. Still, he walked over, and Vero continued to gesture in an attempt to get him to hurry up.</p>
<p>“Really, Gram, this is a bit—”</p>
<p>“Hello,” the woman said softly. Suddenly, Tarkin forgot whatever it was he was going to say to his friend.</p>
<p>“Good evening,” he stammered.</p>
<p>“Are you Wilhuff?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. Wilhuff Tarkin. Pleased to meet you.”</p>
<p>“My name is Litah Sabrynn,” she said.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you two alone,” said Vero, and with that, he was gone.</p>
<p>“Who’s your friend?” asked Litah. “He seems important.”</p>
<p>“He’s a senator.”</p>
<p>“I see. And what about you? Are you a senator, too?”</p>
<p>“A governor, actually. Of Eriadu.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’ll have to forgive me,” she said with a smile. “I’m not very well-versed when it comes to politics.” <em> A governor? That’s even better than a senator! </em>she thought.</p>
<p>There was a band that had just set up, and they started playing an uptempo song suitable for dancing.</p>
<p>“Would you care to dance?” Tarkin asked.</p>
<p>“It’ll cost you,” Litah replied. “I’m a taxi dancer, Mr. Governor; I dance with the patrons here for credits, on a dance-by-dance basis. I usually charge ten per dance but you seem like a stand up guy, so I’ll give you a little discount.” She held out her hand. “Five credits, please.”</p>
<p>“Very well.” He reached into his uniform’s breast pocket for his wallet, and pulled out the required amount of credit chips.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Governor.” Litah placed the credit chips in a small coin purse that was hanging from her shoulder on a long, silver chain. She fell into his arms and the two began to dance.</p>
<p>He was a rather good dancer, better than the dance partners Litah frequently found herself paired with. Of course, they were usually inebriated. It was now that she was finally able to get a good look at Tarkin; the lighting in the club was dim, but they passed by a light hanging on the wall and she could now see him up close. He had piercing blue eyes that she found herself drawn to, and prominent cheekbones. His hair was mostly auburn in color, with a bit of gray at his temples. She couldn’t gauge how old he was, though she knew he was a bit older than her—and that was fine, because she usually found herself attracted to men several years her senior.</p>
<p>As the song came to a crescendo, Litah felt the grasp of Tarkin’s hand in hers tighten slightly, and he pulled her closer to him. He dipped her dramatically, leaving her somewhat surprised. Still, she kept her composure and smiled up at him.</p>
<p>The song ended, and the club patrons all applauded politely. </p>
<p>“That was fun,” she said.</p>
<p>“Yes, quite,” he agreed. “I suppose now it is customary to buy you a drink, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“If you feel so inclined,” said Litah.</p>
<p>He took her arm and they walked over to the bar. Vero was walking in the opposite direction, an attractive woman on his arm as well, and he grinned at Tarkin.</p>
<p>“Well <em> done</em>, Wilhuff, ol’ boy,” he whispered as he passed by.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The evening went on, with Litah and Tarkin sitting at the bar and talking to one another as they enjoyed their drinks. His was a vibrant green color, hers a muted pink.</p>
<p>“Who takes care of your homeworld while you’re away? Your wife?”</p>
<p>“The lieutenant governor.”</p>
<p>“Oh. And are you ever invited to Senate balls?” </p>
<p>“Sometimes, yes.”</p>
<p>She took a sip of her drink. “And who accompanies you? Your wife?”</p>
<p>“Why are you so interested in whether or not I’m married?” he asked, a hint of a smile forming on his face.</p>
<p>“No reason,” she said coyly.</p>
<p>“I’m flattered, Miss Sabrynn, but I don’t know if the people of Eriadu would approve if they…” His voice trailed off and he changed to a lower tone, almost a whisper. “...if they knew I was associating with someone such as yourself.”</p>
<p>Litah felt her heart sink. “What’s wrong with me?” she asked angrily. “I guess I’m just a dancing girl to you. But that’s not what I <em> really </em> want to do with myself. Do you know what my <em> real </em>ambition was?”</p>
<p>Tarkin felt as though she was staring directly into his soul. She placed her hand on his wrist without breaking eye contact. He didn’t say anything, just sat there looking back at her.</p>
<p>“I wanted to be a singer. That’s why I came here, to get discovered. But I wasn’t good enough for the opera, so they said I should try singing in a casino or a cantina, except none of the bands on Coruscant were hiring. So I took a job here, as a taxi dancer, because that’s all I could do. You see, I had nowhere else to go.”</p>
<p>Just before Tarkin could decide how to respond, Vero reappeared behind Litah.</p>
<p>“Wilhuff, my boy,” he said, slurring his words slightly—he must have been intoxicated. “Lani and I are going out for a night on the town.” He gestured towards the woman who had accompanied him all evening. “You’re on your own. Try to have a good time and I’ll see you back at the hotel tomorrow morning.” He stumbled away, vanishing back into the crowd.</p>
<p>“May I do something I’ve wanted to do all night?” asked Litah, seemingly out of nowhere.</p>
<p>This caught Tarkin off-guard. “I suppose,” he said, curious to know what she’d had the impulse to do.</p>
<p>She leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his cheek.</p>
<p>“What was that for?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I felt you needed it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He couldn’t remember the last time someone had shown that kind of affection toward him. Litah’s kiss was sweet—loving, even. And she had only known him for a few hours. Perhaps he was so starved for affection from someone, <em> anyone</em>, that he was willing to accept it from her. But he quickly put that out of his mind. He then remembered where he was—who he was.</p>
<p>“I should be leaving now,” he said, after a long silence.</p>
<p>“So soon?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid so.”</p>
<p>Tarkin placed some credit chips on the bar to pay for their drinks, and stood up to leave.</p>
<p>“Maybe I could accompany you outside,” Litah suggested. She wasn’t about to let him get away without paying for another dance—full price this time.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” he said coldly. “I no longer require your company.”</p>
<p>Litah was stunned by his sudden change in behavior. Perhaps, she wondered, he was sobering up and realized that she was nothing but a dancer—not the proper companion for a politician. And, unfortunately, she was correct in that assessment. Tarkin repeated what he had said to Vero earlier in the night:</p>
<p>“What use would I have for some Coruscant whore?”</p>
<p>His words were laced with venom. She could feel it as he spoke. Litah was taken aback by this, as he had been nothing but kind to her up until this point. She tried to think of something, anything to counter that statement, something to convince him she was a dancer and not a red-light-sector prostitute, like he had implied, but couldn’t come up with the right words. Litah had nothing against those who worked in the red-light-sector, but she wasn’t one of them. </p>
<p>She sat frozen in place as she watched Tarkin walk away and go out the door, into the darkness of the city outside. And just like that, the man she had taken a liking to had walked in and out of her life in the same evening.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The following morning, Vero awoke in his hotel room, extremely hungover.</p>
<p>“Wilhuff?!” he cried.</p>
<p>Tarkin, who had been awake for a while and was sitting in front of the window, turned to face him.</p>
<p>“Wilhuff...<em> what </em> did we do last night? I feel terrible.”</p>
<p>“We, very foolishly, lowered our inhibitions,” said Tarkin. “I suggest we leave for Eriadu as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t know fun if it hit you over the head, Tarkin,” Vero groaned. Then, he began to piece together what he remembered about the night before. “Was it my imagination, or were you <em> dancing </em>last night? I seem to recall seeing you with the most beautiful woman...”</p>
<p>“Gram, you must really shy away from alcohol.” Tarkin turned back to the window, pursing his lips. He had to get Litah off his mind, and he would do just that the moment he returned to Eriadu. The sooner they left Coruscant, the better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>